bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Larry
'Larry '''is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 2. He was part of a powerful alliance called Mystery Machine that controlled a lot of the game. His closest allies were Scooby and Jonny. He was also loyal to JP as they had a friendship and knew each other prior to their season. Not only was he the first houseguest to enter the gold room, he was also the houseguest who cracked the safe and received the special power. He was granted a Diamond Power of Veto that he was able to use within two evictions after a veto ceremony. Even though he did not have the greatest social game outside his alliance, he was a competition beast. He was able to keep himself safe and make moves when he could. Although his targets did not always go home when he wished, he managed to make it to the end with JP which is what he wanted from the start. He won the season in a 6-1 jury vote. '''Larry ' returned in Big Brother 5. Although he was unsure if he wanted to return as he wanted to take a break from ORG’s, he didn’t want to miss the opportunity to play again. Coming into the game, Larry recognized quite a few people and got into an alliance called Coops Troops which consisted of him and three other season 2 returnees. This alliance didn’t last as he was informed that both Dilara and JP were campaigning against him week 1. Luckily for him, the veto was used on him week 1 and he was not in danger of going home. Despite Amelia putting him on the block that first week, he grew really close to her and she became his number one ally. He formed an alliance with her and Ryan called Threesome, despite not trusting Ryan, he wanted to work with him for the time being. Despite not being the most active or social, he did have a few good relationships outside his alliance with houseguests such as Celeste and Liam. During the double, Larry had an important decision to make as his alliance member, Ryan, was on the block and he really wanted to take the shot as he knew Ryan was a big threat. Although he initially had his vote to evict Ryan, Amelia talked him out of it and assured him they needed Ryan to get far in the game. Despite keeping him, Ryan found out that Larry wanted to vote him out and during Ryan’s HOH he put Larry on the block. Despite Ryan assuring Larry he was just a pawn, his actual target Blake won POV. Thus, Ryan then wanted to target Larry as he knew he was coming after him. Although Larry did his best to try to make deals with Ryan and Amelia, no one was biting. He did have Sex going to bat for him and trying to keep him, but one vote was not enough. Larry was the fifth all star to join the jury. Biography Player History - Big Brother 2 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History Trivia * Larry was the first houseguest to ever win a Diamond POV. * Larry only has 2 BBD Awards nominations, making him the least-nominated winner ever. References Category:Season 2 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:Season 5 Houseguests Category:Winner Category:7th Place Category:LGBT Contestants